


Children Without Restrictions

by hedaclexuh



Series: To Build a Home [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elementary School, New Friends, New School, bellamy has been raising octavia since the moment she was born, clarke is really outgoing and sweet, their mom is super checked out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedaclexuh/pseuds/hedaclexuh
Summary: Octavia is new at Arkadia Elementary and she meets Clarke. She didn't know it at the time but they would be best friends.Bellamy raised Octavia and is trying his best, their mom isn't doing well and Octavia is scared.





	Children Without Restrictions

Octavia Blake was new at Arcadia Elementary and her first recess was one of the scariest moments of her short life. Her ratty white t-shirt, beige pants and frizzy, unkempt hair isolated her from the wealthier students in class and she didn't have anyone to play with. She sat in the mud against a fence in the deserted baseball field watching the other kids with their pristine clothes and tamed hair run around and climb on the play structures. 

“Hi, I’m Clarke.” Octavia looked up from her hands to see a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She couldn't have been more than a couple years older than Octavia herself and the girl, Clarke, had a massive grin on her face. She was wearing the same outfit as Octavia, as per the school uniform intended though it was clean and lacking any holes.

“Octavia.” She stuck her small hand into Clarke’s and they shook. 

“Nice to meet you Octavia. Would you like to come and play tag with us?” She motioned to the group of kids standing behind her and Octavia looked between Clarke and the six other students. She didn't know how else to respond but to nod minutely and Clarke’s smile got impossibly wider. 

“Great! That’s Charlotte, Wells, Finn, Jasper, Monty and Harper.” Clarke points to each kid as she lists them. “Guys, this is Octavia she’s gonna come play with us. What grade are you in?”

“Uh, one,” she mumbles.

“Thats cool. Wells, Harper and I are in three, Jasper and Monty are in two, Finn is in four and Charlotte is in one, same as you.” Everyone waves hello to Octavia and then turn to walk back towards the biggest field.

“You can come eat lunch with us too. I mean if you want. We aren't technically supposed to until we’re in grade four but we just go to Finn’s class and no one really notices. It’ll be fun. You’re new, right? I’ve never seen you around and I know everyone in the school. Wells’ dad is the principal so he usually gets us to help out with the new kids. Sorta like a welcoming committee. Do you know anyone yet? Did you just move here? What part of town do you live in? Maybe we’re neighbours!” Clarke rambles on as they make their way to the field to start their game of tag. Octavia follows along quietly beside the exuberant girl.

(

* * *

)

When the bell rang Octavia was laughing freely. Tag lasted until a supervisor wearing a reflective vest came to shoo them back into the school and they had to make their way back to class.

“Will you come for lunch?” Clarke asked hopefully as they made their way up the concrete stairs into the school.

“Yeah sure. What room?” Octavia stopped at her locker and stepped out of her outdoor shoes off to switch to the ugly brown loafers that the school uniform required.

“405. We have a big clump of desks we can sit at and we usually share all our food even though we aren't supposed to. You don’t have any allergies, right? Anyway I have to go I have art right now! See you at lunch!” Clarke waves as she walks off towards her own classroom, catching up with Wells who was taking a drink from a water fountain nearby. 

Octavia thought that maybe this school would be better than the last.

(

* * *

)

“Bell! Bell how was your day at school? I made so many new friends! And Clarke said I should come to her house for a play date! Did you hear that Bell? Are you listening?” Octavia was bouncing around as her and her older brother walked home from school.

“Yes O, I’m listening. You need to calm down before we get home, mom’s gonna be sleeping.” He ran his hands through his curly hair to push it from his eyes. It needed a trim badly.

“I know, I’ll be quiet. I don’t have any homework but maybe I can help you with yours? Is it true that seventh graders get a lot of homework? That’s what Clarke said but I don’t know how she could know that, she doesn't have any siblings. Isn’t that crazy? Her parents only have one kid! I’ve never met anyone with no brothers or sisters!” Octavia was swaying side to side down the sidewalk.

“Octavia quiet down, I can’t hear myself think!” Bellamy snapped. 

Octavia jerked her mouth closed and clasped her hands in front of her immediately.

“Sorry, Bell,” She whispered dejectedly.

“Can you just do something quiet in our room when we get home? I’m gonna start looking for a job so you need to start learning to take care of yourself after school. I can’t play with you every day anymore.” The young boy was exhausted and his baby sister didn’t know how to help. So she shut her mouth, fell into step behind him and didn’t say anything the rest of the way home.

(

* * *

)

Octavia walked quietly into the kitchen to look through the pantry for something to eat. She hadn’t left her room since she got home and it was nearing nine at night. She was hungry and she was tired and she was lonely. Bellamy had disappeared once he saw she was safely inside and her mom hadn’t made a sound.

“Octavia! Darling how are you?” A gasp sounded from behind the small girl.

“Mama! I was just...looking for something to eat. I thought you were asleep.” Octavia glanced over her mother's disheveled appearance. Her hair was in a messy knot on top of her head, her flannel was buttoned unevenly and her sweatpants were stained and ripped. She looked run down.

“No! I am very clearly awake! I was supposed to get something for someone but...I don’t remember.” The short woman stood up and wobbled on her feet before shuffling around the island to the fridge. She nearly fell twice and Octavia was glued to her spot on the floor, unsure of what to do.

“Octavia! What are you doing out of your room?” Bellamy stormed in through the front door, stopping in front of his baby sister and kneeling to her eye level. 

“Bell, I’m hungry! Something’s wrong with mama. Where have you been?” Tears rose on their own volition and started to stream down Octavia’s cheeks.

Bellamy quickly wiped them away and cupped a chubby cheek. “It’s alright, O. Go back to our room and I’ll bring you a sandwich and some milk. I’ll take care of mama too, okay?”

Octavia could only nod and turn around, walking down the hall and shutting the wooden door. She leaned her ear against it and could hear Bellamy’s muffled yells and the slamming of cupboard doors. Their mother seemed to be arguing back until a man’s voice joined the heated conversation. Soon after that Bellamy entered their shared bedroom and locked the door behind him, bringing Octavia to her bed and giving her the ham sandwich and glass of milk he brought for her.

“Bell?” Octavia whispered, glancing at his pacing form.

“It’s alright, O. I’m not gonna work anymore, okay? Let’s just eat dinner and then go to bed.” He sat next to his little sister, and put his arm around her small shoulders as she ate her dinner. “Do you need anything else?” He asked softly.

“Could I sleep in your bed with you?” Octavia whispered. She had been having troubles sleeping alone for quite some time now. 

“Sure, O. I just have to do a bit of homework. How about you climb in?” Octavia nodded and walked across the small room, climbed under the scratchy plaid blanket and snuggled into the pillow. 

She fell asleep almost immediately after her long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my work and I look forward to any comments/kudos you decide to leave.
> 
> https://happenedtobuildahome.tumblr.com  
> Check out our tumblr for updates, fan art, sneak peaks and to ask questions or give suggestions.


End file.
